


丰乳肥臀

by dulaA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulaA/pseuds/dulaA
Summary: 我馋你身子你也恰好馋我身子
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 15





	丰乳肥臀

日向有时会一言不发地盯着人看，和他平时吵闹的性格完全不同。

好在牛岛早已习惯了被围观，正当他打算解开浴巾换上睡衣时，日向终于忍耐不住似的跑过来，脸上写满了求知欲，抱着牛岛的腰，眼睛笔直地看向牛岛的胸膛，"为什么牛岛前辈胸肌这么发达呢？"

就连普通的短袖他穿上都能撑得鼓鼓的，以前看得最多的是他穿着队服的样子，当初日向就觉得牛岛的胸膛看起来结实而有力量，就算去了全国，牛岛的体格在他遇到的对手里也是顶尖的。现在日向更加深刻的意识到，牛岛穿着衣服很性感，不穿衣服更性感。

牛岛抬头望望天，认真的思索了几秒，回答道，"可能是挥臂的时候也要用到胸部肌肉的力量吧。"

日向擦擦嘴角，低着头小声嘟囔，"难道说我扣球力度不够是胸不够大？"

牛岛不爱管闲事，但日向抱得太紧，他的浴巾都快被蹭掉了，他俩又这么站着僵持了一会儿，牛岛开口说道，"问这个干什么？"

当然是因为我馋你身子啊，日向把脸贴在牛岛赤裸的上半身上，直言不讳，"可以让我摸一摸吗！"

"随便。"牛岛敞开双臂，他的肌肉又不会因为被日向摸了两下就消失 。

日向舔舔嘴唇，拼命告诉自己要忍住，不要流口水。牛岛隆起的胸肌柔软而有弹性，日向曾经很羡慕，现在很眼馋，"牛岛前辈身材真好。"

他的手不算小了，可从胸肌最下方往上推时，仍然有许多软肉溢出了他的手指，"一手都包不住……"

"我有在训练。"牛岛胸口忽然传来湿润的触感，他大手一挥，薅着日向橘色的卷发皱着眉头问，"你在做什么？"

日向先斩后奏，以前他就总是最早一个吃肉包的人，"我可以舔一下吗？"

牛岛又抬头望望天，望天结束也没想明白日向的用意，最后用一个十分阴沉的表情表达自己内心的困惑，"可以。"

"谢谢牛岛前辈！"日向眨巴眨巴豆豆眼，整张脸都在放光。

他连乳晕一齐含在嘴里，吸果冻一样用力吮吸着，另一只手还用指尖捏着牛岛的乳头拽来拽去，许是平常训练时衣服摩擦多了，没几下便硬了起来。牛岛觉得有些别扭，但已经答应的事不能反悔，只得纵容这颗毛茸茸的橘色脑袋在自己胸前作祟。

刚洗过澡的肌肤有点滑，还有点沐浴露的香气。日向停下来，用鼻子尖蹭蹭那湿漉漉的肉粒，他的身高似乎正好合适。

他两手握住牛岛满满的胸肌向中间挤，柔软的肌肉被他挤成两个紧挨着的肉团，中间一道深深的沟壑，然后将脸埋在了上面。

好软！真的好软！就像刚出笼的肉包一样！

过了好一会儿，日向还没把脸抬起来，牛岛的声音从上面传来，还是那么低沉浑厚，"够了吗？"

时间不早了，他们必须决定好今晚是盖被子的上床，还是不盖被子的另一种上床。

完全没有反应吗？牛岛前辈真是木头，日向有些失落的叼着牛岛奶头轻轻咬了两下，在他躬身向下移时忽然发现，摇摇欲坠的浴巾似乎形状起了些变化。"哦！"他惊喜地叫出声，"也不是没有反应啊！"

"牛岛前辈！"日向满心欢喜地抬头，期望得到更多的反馈，然而牛岛只是严肃地盯着他，仿佛左眼写着"是睡觉"，右眼写着"还是做爱"。

"……我知道了啊！"日向倍受打击，一把扯下牛岛身上唯一一块阻碍两人亲密接触的布料，"当然是要做的吧！我都没穿衣服啊！"

嗯？牛岛愣了一下，又低头看了看日向，果然是一丝不挂。刚才他从被窝里钻出来的太快，牛岛完全没发现他是光着的，之后又被日向玩得有点心乱，也没注意。虽然听说裸睡更好，但酒店里的床单被罩直接接触私密部位是不是不太好？牛岛客观评论道，"回家再裸睡。"

日向托着牛岛大屌的手一抖，那根笔直粗壮的玩意儿啪唧砸到日向嘴唇上，像是被柔软的嘴唇刺激到了一样迅速变得更大更硬，渐渐又抬离了日向的嘴唇，翘得老高。

真是和牛岛前辈本人一样强劲有力的丁丁……日向默默感叹。

他们不是没试过口交，只是两人技术一般而且某人的非人存在无疑为此增添了许多难度，日向觉得自己笑起来嘴也咧得挺大的，怎么就是装不下牛岛的鸡儿呢？他伸出舌头一点一点润湿眼前颜色可爱大小可怕的蘑菇头，再一次发起挑战，牛岛抓住他头发的时候，他还以为会被按住直接往喉咙里怼。

"上床吗？"牛岛问。在他的认知里，做爱就是在床上干的事，在别的地方那叫胡搞。

日向吐出被他舔得发亮的龟头，沿着茎身一路亲下去，他是真的佩服牛岛不管下面硬成什么样，面上都能风平浪静仿佛下半身的鸡儿不是自己的一样的气势。牛岛的阴毛和他的头发都是粗硬发质，亲到底部的时候那些蜷曲的毛发不停刮着他的脸。

他想逗逗牛岛的蛋蛋，将它们握在手中轻揉慢捏，牛岛这里也很饱满，像蓄势待发的两个小火药库。平时垂下来很大的阴囊不仅收紧，似乎还在微微跳动，隔着一层薄薄的皮两个睾丸的形状也逐渐分明。

牛岛握住他的手腕，这次已经变成了陈述句，"去上床。"

再这么站下去他要忍不住和日向胡搞了。

他没和任何人说过，做爱的时候除了日向紧窄的后穴，他还很喜欢看软绵绵的臀肉被自己撞得上下晃动的模样。日向结实有力的大腿，丰满挺翘的肥臀，有时只是看着就让他小腹一紧。他没告诉过任何人，包括日向在内。

最早发现这一点是在高三，那时日向为了参与到集训中来到白鸟泽当球童，就算是送水送毛巾的活也被他干得格外有气势。牛岛知道日向是"不幸运"的人，只能自己争取机会，所以他不反感这位小小的不速之客，如果这次不争取的话，下一次，日向同样可能是没有被选中的人。

在日向把毛巾递给他，转身离开的时候，有人远远地冲他喊什么"洗过的球衣还没收"，日向受惊似的向后瞬移，软乎乎的屁股就正好撞在了牛岛垂下的手上，虽然另一名当事人很快就跑开了，好像并没有意识到这件事。

牛岛第一次触碰到这么柔软的东西，陌生的触感让他在日向离开之后还在盯着自己的手背看。

日向总是带给他……难以理解的新奇体验。

他学着日向的样子揪揪还不怎么大的乳头，日向的反应比他要剧烈一点，每揉一下，紧紧咬着自己的小嘴好像就会再绞紧一些。

"牛……牛岛前辈？"日向与其说是兴奋，不如说是惊讶更贴近，牛岛以往都是提枪就上，完全不懂什么温存。

像这样骑在牛岛身上慢吞吞不肯全吃进去的情况，放在以前稍微一个不小心就会被掀到床上干得他又哭又嚎。突如其来的惊喜砸晕了日向的脑袋，他上下动动屁股，心想就停在这个只有自己爽的地方也不错。

牛岛的手顺着日向的腹肌摸下去，摸得日向一头雾水。不是这里，以前的时候，自己大概在他体内这个位置。

较真的后果就是日向疼得表情扭曲，手指在牛岛胸上留下五道淡红的抓痕，他明白为什么解压玩具会风靡一时了，这种时刻如果有个软软的东西握在手里的确能够暂时抚慰受伤的心灵。

他坐在牛岛身上，后穴里像在承受某种酷刑，至少他是这么感觉的。日向握着自己的阴茎和卵蛋，屁股压着牛岛前后摇晃。现在节奏由他主导，好像渐渐舒服了一些，但牛岛还是太大了，他抬起身想缓解一下压迫感，可牛岛似乎误解了他的意思，竟然就着这个姿势从下方挺腰抽插，别扭的姿势没能限制牛岛的火力，日向的鸡儿都被撞得晃出残影了。

牛岛前辈的腰力太强了吧……日向敬佩又腰酸的想着。

都说运动的人性欲强，日向本以为两人会很合拍，只是他低估了牛岛的性能力，在他被那根令人望而生畏的大屌日到想吐的时候，牛岛看他的眼神仍然坚定的写着"是再来一次"、"还是再来两次"。

日向开始不太礼貌的怀疑起牛岛是不是不会打飞机，把大半年的火气全都发泄在自己身上了。

而牛岛在认真的看着日向把自己全根吞入的地方，来自肠壁的挤压像是想要把他的精水榨出来，他又一次思考起日向是不是真的会吃人这个历史遗留问题。

即使是睡觉，对于这对小情侣来说也很难安生。牛岛喜欢把比自己小一号的日向圈在怀里，结实修长的手臂环在日向小腹上，虽然画面很唯美，但日向着实有点喘不上气。

"牛岛前辈，抱得太紧了……"日向搬了几次没搬动，拍拍牛岛的手臂，"我又不会飞走。"

牛岛没吭声，默默抱紧了他会吃人还会飞的小妖怪。


End file.
